


Dean meets future Dean, the extended cut

by Zeke (ThreeGalaxies)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Handcuffs, M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeGalaxies/pseuds/Zeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extended scene of Dean meeting Future Dean, from s05e04, The End.</p>
<p>So, Dean met himself from five years in the future, and there were handcuffs and they had a conversation about wearing lingerie. <br/>Because apparently the Universe loves me.<br/>This is a very slightly expanded version of that scene. Barely different at all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean meets future Dean, the extended cut

'Okay', future Dean said, crouching in front of him. 'If you're me... then tell me something only I would know.'

Dean searched his memories. There was practically nothing that he hadn't shared with Sammy.   
Oh. Yeah, that memory will do nicely.

'Rhonda Hurley,' he said. 'We were, uh... 19. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what?' He cocked his eyebrows at his future self.   
'We kind of liked it.'

Future Dean looked at him for a long moment, then he stood up and pushed the machine gun over to his other shoulder. He hooked his thumb into the top of his pants, and pulled them down just enough to show a flash of pink.  
'Touché,' he said with a small smile.  
'Huh,' Dean said. 'Good to know I'm still a kinky bastard after the world ends.'  
'Yeah,' future Dean said. 'You'd be surprised how few fucks a person gives after the Apocalypse has come and gone.'  
'Well, at least I'll still be ruggedly handsome,' Dean said, flashing himself his best smile.  
'Yeah, about that,' future Dean said crouching in front of him once again. 'Wanna fuck?'  
'Whoa, whoa, slow down John Connor. What the hell?'  
Future Dean shrugged, and set his machine gun to the side.   
'Apocalypse. No fucks. Plus, I'm you dumbass. I know what you would and wouldn't do.'  
Future Dean leaned forward and began to undo his pants with great efficiency.  
'Hey, I'm not that easy!'  
Future Dean climbed onto his lap and snorted at him.  
'Okay, all right.' Dean shifted to accommodate the future Dean straddling him, and found his arm awkwardly twisted behind him by the handcuffs.  
'You don't have to cuff me man.' Future Dean only shot him a look, and shrugged out of his jacket.  
'Oh come on! You don't trust yourself?'  
Future Dean pulled out the blade strapped to his leg and set it aside. He leaned forward and pinned Dean's free hand above his head.   
'No,' he said, looking straight into his eyes.  
'Absolutely not.'  
'Dick,' Dean huffed, but it was hard to put too much anger into it, given the circumstances.


End file.
